


【锦玉】云胡不喜 23

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 锦玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 润玉/锦觅
Kudos: 4





	【锦玉】云胡不喜 23

23.  
锦觅最近特别勤勉，勤勉的润玉都不怎么能见到她的面，即便是见到了，她也总是在埋头忙碌，两个人各自忙着份内的事，常常是锦觅睡的比润玉还晚，润玉觉得这样不行，已经连着好几个晚上，他偶然醒来，都瞧见锦觅还在书案前正气凛然，长此以往，岂不是熬坏了身子么，再说她到底是有了身孕的人，如何能够总是这样辛苦，不过润玉不好自己出面去跟锦觅说这些，难得她这样投入的想要发奋自强，他去这样说，岂不是兜头一盆冷水的效果么，润玉想了想，让人宣了岐黄过来，如此这般吩咐了一番，

当天午后，例行看诊的时候，岐黄收拾好了东西，就开始板着脸一板一眼的向天后娘娘进言，因为当时并没有其他人在场，也不知道岐黄到底都跟天后娘娘说了什么，总之就是说了很久，岐黄出来的时候一脸愉悦，后来逢人就说，天后娘娘礼贤下士，不懂就问，谦虚好学，而且聪明绝顶，闻一而知十，一点就透，不仅如此，还能做到博闻广记，说过了之后就记得清清楚楚，真是孺子可教也，

润玉自然也听到了这些传言，心里十分宽慰，岐黄那样说过之后，锦觅果然不曾再那样辛劳，又恢复了从前好吃懒做的习性，早上起不来，中午要打盹，晚上困的早，常常是润玉忙完过来的时候她都已经不知道睡着多久了，想着她前些日子可能是累着了，所以才会这样，润玉心里很是体谅，从来不曾有过分毫怨言，总是自己收拾好就在锦觅身旁睡下，

渐渐的润玉开始觉得有些不对，吃饭的时候，两个人闲坐说话的时候，锦觅常常不知不觉就开始发呆出神，那样子明显是在开小差，有时候润玉说完了话看着她，她好半天都没反应，根本不知道润玉说了什么，一次两次的也就罢了，这样的时候越来越多，润玉心里不由得生出些好奇和疑惑，也是心里头开始渐渐有些收紧，不知道锦觅这是怎么了，最让他担心的是，锦觅开始瞒着他一个人偷偷离开天宫，

润玉心细如发，锦觅又不善撒谎，这样偷偷摸摸的事很快就被润玉循着蛛丝马迹发现端倪，他旁敲侧击给了锦觅好几次机会，就是想让她自己把这件事说出来，润玉觉得，无论是什么样的事，只要锦觅说出来，都不是大事，他只是怕她不把他这位夫婿当成信得过可以依赖的自己人，把事情藏在肚子里，这本来只是夫妻之间不大不小的平常事，润玉也知道，夫妻之间，本来也不可能一直风平浪静什么事也没有，他一直耐心的等着，不去刺探，也不去探查，一心等着锦觅自己把事情说给他听，

可是看起来锦觅根本没有这样的意思，不仅如此，润玉发现，锦觅越发频繁的离开天宫，还每次都挑选那些看起来他忙得无暇分身的时候，一个人不声不响偷偷溜走，甚至还吩咐了璇玑宫里的人说她在休息，润玉撞破谎言之后，心里一片寒凉，面上却还风平浪静的不说破，也不许璇玑宫里任何人在锦觅面前嚼舌头，这样的日子里，润玉觉得，就算锦觅偶然在哪里遇到了什么有意思的人，或者什么好玩的事，过不了多少日子也就会成为过去，没想到，锦觅很是沉浸其中，在他面前走神发呆的时候越来越多，有些时候甚至不知道自己正在吃的是什么，而且，她似乎越来越不想呆在天宫里，总是抓紧点滴时刻偷偷溜出去，

润玉实在熬不住也坐不住了，他知道自己不应该去查探锦觅的私事，可是算起来，夫妻两个晚上几乎没有任何亲昵行为的日子，已经差不多有一个多月了，虽然还是睡在一张床上，可是基本上都是各自睡各自的，之前还是一床被子盖着两个人，最近已经发展成为各自盖着各自的被子，如果仅仅是这样夫妻之间偶然的不和睦也算不得什么，偏偏，这段日子的密报里常常写着，魔尊只身离开魔界，润玉让人留心了魔尊往返的具体时刻，越看越是觉得心凉如水，他是真的不知道自己哪里做错了，也不知道自己哪里做的不好触怒了锦觅，以至于让她做出这样的事来，合上面前的密报，润玉一脸惆怅的想着，是时候摊牌说清楚这件事，不能再这样下去，再这样下去，非得出大乱子，

当天晚上吃饭的时候，润玉给锦觅夹了些她平日里爱吃的，锦觅又在一个人发呆出神，润玉放下筷子都不见她动作，只得出声招呼她吃饭，她低头看了看碗里的东西，伸筷子过去的时候，无意当中碰到了润玉的手指，她的手失控的一哆嗦，筷子都掉了，锦觅随后眨了眨眼睛说自己吃饱了，就势起身离开，润玉跟着站起身来伸手去扶她的腰身，锦觅的身子微微哆嗦了一下，慌忙避开，润玉当场愣住，锦觅已经不知道嘟囔着什么快步走开，润玉转头看了看桌上的饭菜，都是昔日锦觅最喜欢吃的，这一顿下来她却几乎没吃什么，不由得怔怔的垂落了手，

睡前沐浴更衣的时候，润玉想了又想，还是觉得，身为夫婿，自己应该主动一些，锦觅到底还是有许多小孩子心性，就算他真的什么地方惹恼了他，只要他主动一点，诚心补过，锦觅应该也不会太讨厌了他，锦觅的性子一向都是脾气来的快去的也快，这一次僵持了这么久，可能就是在气他一直没有主动表示什么，润玉越想越觉得，这一个多月以来，自己不知道已经错过了多少次大好机会，心里很是七上八下的不安，说不出来的难受，当下深吸一口气，慢慢往锦觅沐浴的汤池而去，

蒸汽袅娜，锦觅正在汤池里玩着各式各样的花瓣，听见脚步声过来，还以为是平日里伺候的仙娥，带着笑意转过头来，一眼瞧见是润玉，先是一愣，继而脸上没有笑容不说，还麻利的一手施法勾了衣服过来，匆匆忙忙出水穿在身上，很是有些局促的对润玉说，那个，我已经洗好了，你慢慢泡，

这样说着的同时，就要低着头从润玉身边匆匆走过，润玉心里实在苦涩，忍不住一把拦住了从身边经过的锦觅，锦觅瞪大了眼睛看着他，把身上衣服拢了拢，低声说，那个，我现在不方便伺候你沐浴更衣，我去帮你叫人进来，

她举步要走，被润玉握住了手腕，她惊讶的向润玉看过去，才看见润玉眼中已经泛红，握着她手腕的手却没用多大力气，润玉嘴唇颤抖，低低叫了她一声，觅儿，

锦觅迷惑不解的看着润玉，不知道他这是怎么了，虽然汤池里热气蒸腾，可是她到底穿的少，出水匆忙，身上还有些湿漉漉的，光着脚站在这里很是有些冷飕飕，不由得很想赶紧到床上去暖和暖和，于是低声跟润玉说，我已经洗好了，你慢慢洗吧，我先出去了，有点冷，

话音才落，她整个人已经被润玉搂在怀里抱住，她很是有些不解，还没明白是怎么回事，人已经被润玉带着回到水中站着，她看了看自己和润玉方才站的位置，又看了看自己和润玉当下站在水中的样子，很是有些吃惊，润玉这是，用了法术？

在她这般吃惊的眼神之中，润玉开始自行宽衣解带，锦觅看着他脱了两件才反应过来他这是在干嘛，不由得退后一些背过身去，有些不自在的咳嗽了两声，才要说话，身子已经被润玉从身后靠过来搂住，她躲闪着微微偏头看向润玉，他的呼吸就落在她耳边，她不由得哆嗦了几下，越发想避开，慌乱之中有些拉扯，等到重新站稳才发现，自己已经被润玉锁在怀里抵在了汤池的石壁上，她看了看面前的润玉，莫名觉得有些危险，不由得吞了吞口水，试探着伸手摸上润玉手臂安抚着，那个，小鱼仙倌，我真的已经洗好了，不用再泡了，

本来她和润玉之间还是有点缓冲距离的，这句话说完，润玉的脸瞬间靠过来停在她面前，锦觅虽然不知道为什么，也不知道到底怎么回事，还是本能的往后缩了缩，润玉看着她的嘴唇低声说，觅儿方才不是说觉得有点冷么，如今这样泡在水里就不冷了吧，

锦觅又往后缩了缩，发现自己已经无处可躲，才点点头小小声嗯了一下，润玉又逼近了一些低声说着，无妨，我可以很快就让觅儿暖和起来，

说着就徐徐低头直奔她的嘴唇而来，锦觅下意识偏头躲开，润玉堪堪停在她脸旁，难过又苦涩的问她，觅儿，如果润玉做了什么让你不高兴的，或者润玉哪里做的不好，你都可以直白告诉我，夫妻之间，不需要遮遮掩掩藏着瞒着生闷气，觅儿，你这样避着我，是真的恼了我么，

锦觅听了这话马上转过头来看着润玉，瞧见他眼中的挫败，惊怒，伤心，悲苦，不由得惊讶的睁大了眼睛，她有些尴尬的咳嗽了几声，伸长脖子转头四下看着，润玉看在眼中，冷声吩咐，都下去，

那些隐身在外头不知道什么地方的仙侍仙娥都退下去之后，润玉眼中越来越红，就着这个姿势又凑近了一些，声音低微暗哑，带了些无言的哀伤恳求意味，觅儿，

他的气息扑在她脸上，眼神从她额头一直往下，最后停在她半开的唇上，锦觅有些无措的咬了咬嘴唇，只听见润玉低低说了一声，别咬，顷刻间她的唇就已经被润玉轻柔吻上，她下意识屏住呼吸，唇瓣厮磨，她心跳越来越快，觉得这样不行，才张口要说话，润玉已然吻入她唇齿之间，久违的滋味，她初初还推拒着，冷不防两只手被他一只手扣住压在头顶上，身子也被他紧紧压上来搂住，唇齿间吻的那样缠绵悱恻，锦觅的身子不知不觉软绵下去，到最后被放开的时候，她的两只手臂已经勾住了润玉的脖子，低低喘个不停，

润玉只是将她放开了一瞬，随即又毫不犹豫的重新吻上来，这一次她没有来得及抗拒，就这般被他定在身后的石壁上反复炽热亲吻着，她的手臂勾着润玉的脖子，整个人都跟他有力的身躯贴合在一起，断断续续从唇瓣之间溢出来的呻吟嘤咛之声，让润玉情动不已，也让她整个人好像都要烧起来似的，他的手在她湿漉漉的衣衫下触摸游走，最后没入她双腿之间，她身子颤了颤，不觉呻吟起来，很快他就这样压住她的身体进入了她，她无力的颤抖着，只能勉力勾住润玉的脖子支撑自己，温热的池水之中，她鲜花一般绽放在他怀中，修长的腿挂在润玉腰间，被他一再的疼爱着，直到再也没有了力气，再也说不出别的话，只能啜泣着低语，夫君，不要了，真的不要了，

等到裹着润玉的衣衫被他从水里抱出来放在床上，锦觅已经累的几乎马上就能闭上眼睛睡着，她勉强眯着眼睛，看着润玉过来在床边坐下，他试探着轻柔握住了她的手，低着头，避开了她的视线，没说话，只是反复的摩挲着她的手腕内侧，

锦觅是真的没力气了，只能用了哼哼一般的声音，叫润玉过来躺在身边，他依着她的话过来她身边，却没躺下，而是依靠着坐着，锦觅叹了口气，勉强蠕动着自己，过去伏在他腿上，抱住了他的腰，润玉身子一僵，随即一只手圈住了她的身子，另外一只手轻轻为她顺着头发，

锦觅已经累的快要睡着了，还是眯着眼睛轻声跟他说话，小鱼仙倌，我觉得你好像有点误会，是这样的，那天看诊的时候，岐黄很严肃的跟我说了一大堆，其中再三提到，我不能总是不知节制的缠着你，岐黄说，你虽然是应龙真身，但是到底政务繁忙，而且我现在身子也不方便，风险总是有的，让我时刻注意修身养性，还不能肆无忌惮的大幅度剧烈行事，我本来是不信的，可是后来我一个人偷偷去凡间各处很多医馆里偷听打探，好像确实是岐黄说的这样，我还去了凡间的御医院里把所有有关的医书都翻看了一遍，也都跟岐黄说的差不多，狐狸仙那倒是有些这方面的图册，虽然我觉得那上面画的人都挺高兴的，可是和其他的那些图册比起来，实在少的可怜，可见岐黄说的才是正理，所以这些日子我就没有主动亲近你，而且还时刻注意跟你保持一个适当的距离，

她喃喃的自言自语一般说着，没办法，一旦离你太近，我就会忍不住想要亲近你，想被你搂着，还想亲亲你，可是不行啊，岐黄说那样不太好，所以我只能很辛苦的忍着了，最要命的还是你去沐浴更衣的时候，我心里简直猫抓一样难受，只能想方设法在你去沐浴之前睡死，这样就听不见也不会忍不住了，小鱼仙倌，这一个多月下来，我好辛苦呀，简直就是心力憔悴，每日里累的不管怎么睡都还是疲累不堪，现在想来，我之前做的好像确实太过分了一些，接下来还是得按照岐黄说的，咬牙启齿的好好忍着，

她越说声音越低，后来干脆没了动静，润玉低头去看，才发现她已经就着这个姿势睡着了，润玉忍不住笑了出来，挪动着自己躺下，给她调整了一个舒服的姿势，把她贴身留在怀里，在她额头上轻吻了一下之后，就这般搂着她闭上了眼睛，

第二天早上锦觅一直睡到自然醒，醒来之后神清气爽精神饱满的很，她伸了个大大的懒腰，才发现自己整个人都在润玉怀里，两个人用了一种非常亲昵的姿势依偎在一起，还盖着一床被子，她动了动，发现自己和润玉身上都只穿着贴身寝衣，她那调皮捣蛋的心思又冒出来，偷偷在被子底下用脚指头在润玉的长腿上磨磨蹭蹭，正玩的欢呢，白玉一般的天足已经被润玉的手握住，她抬头去看润玉的脸，他正笑着看着她，

瞧见她精神头很好，润玉柔声与她说话，觅儿现在觉得如何，还觉得没睡饱身上乏力吗，

锦觅感觉了一下，好像没有，于是摇了摇头，润玉侧身搂着她低声说话，觅儿不用在意别人怎么说，也不用把那些别人适用的规矩搁在自己身上一板一眼的遵从，自己觉得舒服自在就好，各人情况不同，医书上说的也不一定都准确无误，

锦觅玩着润玉的头发琢磨了一下，你的意思是说，我以后都不用再那样辛辛苦苦的忍着？

润玉的手在锦觅腰腹上轻柔抚摸着，觅儿觉得舒服，小娃娃也就会跟着觉得舒服，

锦觅欢呼了一声，一翻身压倒了润玉，太好了，如果还要那样咬牙切齿的忍下去，真是要难受死我了，小鱼仙倌，你不知道，这一个多月我过的都是什么日子，

润玉看着她温润的笑，不仅仅是她，他过的也是不知道多么水深火热的日子，想到这，感觉到她柔软的身体就贴在他身上，他忍不住深沉了眼神，将她抱上来一些吻住，这般的亲昵之中，他翻身将她压在了身下，仙障铺天盖地落下，锦觅含含糊糊的说着，下次诊脉的时候，我又要给岐黄唠叨个没完了，

润玉笑了出来，他抵着锦觅的额头，很是笑了一会，在锦觅要说话的时候又吻住了她，幔帐抖动，衣衫滑落，他与她痴缠在一起，毫无缝隙，新婚一般的甜蜜，一只女子的纤纤玉手从幔帐里才伸出来，就被一只男子的手扣住拉了回去，情人之间的软语温存汩汩流淌，两个人如胶似漆，润玉的心里，再也没有了酸楚不安，

那之后岐黄就收到了天帝陛下的旨意，让他到人间去解决一件棘手的麻烦事，他这一去就是好几个月，根本脱不开身，等他再回到天宫的时候，天后娘娘小脸红扑扑的，精神头好的很，天帝陛下也看起来很有精神气，这让岐黄非常满意，可见这段时日的节制和修身养性还是非常有效的嘛，


End file.
